Oreos
by Proudtobepack
Summary: "Did I ever tell ya'll 'bout tha time me n' Keith..."  A new Keith story of Ellis's. Slight Nick/Ellis


**Oreos**

~o~

A dull thud of solid wood smacking against a skull, a sharp crack of a pistol firing, a loud rip from a chainsaw tearing through flesh.

Blood splatters on everyone, Coach muttering a small apology, but it was lost in the snarl of his chainsaw, now dripping with blood and somewhat human gore.

Soon after that the horde calmed and ceased, the small group of survivors checked themselves quickly, patching up any serious injury before checking their surroundings.

This particular horde wasn't brought on by an alarm or any of those sorts. Just them wandering into a zombie infested area and when they shot a couple zombies that were in view the horde rushed out from what seemed like everywhere. The special infected stayed away for the most part, just a jockey and hunter appearing out of the horde. The jockey was shot before it could jump and attach its self to anyone and all but face rape them. The hunter though had pinned Nick down, the older man having been separated from the other three and fighting with a horde all around him with no one to help him out. It didn't help that he'd been favoring his left ankle from it being snapped out from underneath him by a previous smoker, luckily Ellis was able to hear Nick's frustrated cry for help, and the southerner couldn't help but smile at the elder's tone. Nick didn't tend to let out actually cries of fear anymore, it was all just annoyance. Unhappy that he had to attract the most special infected after Ellis.

Nick had shoved the limp less creature off himself and stood, the horde having dissipated once the hunter was dead. He luckily got away with only a couple gashes on his chest. Still Ellis fretted over him until Nick shoved him away only after Ellis determined if he'd need stitches for the cuts. Nick grumbled to himself, he remembered when the hick would fret over him and he didn't hesitate in insulting the southerner. Ellis seemed to notice that he was getting under Nick's skin and getting him to be less hostile towards him. It wasn't exactly the same for Rochelle and Coach though, especially not Coach. Nick didn't seem like he'd ever get along with the older man.

The group moved on, and they didn't get too much peace that night. Having been unable to find a safe house they were stuck to just pulling an all nighter. They huddled close to each other in the dark, not forgetting the time Rochelle had inched just too far away and was smokered away from them. It was especially scary since the long tongue had wrapped around her mouth and kept her from screaming. They found her when a hunter screeched and pounced her, stealing her from the smoker. He got two good swipes into her chest before Nick shot it in the back of the head. They kept real close after that, not wanting it to happen again and it end up worse. They got lucky that time and they knew it.

Morning came and they survived the night. It was luckily and thankfully a quiet night, and they continued to move on, hoping to find a safe house for the next night. The day was pretty smooth going, only one random horde attacked them, and it wasn't too large. They didn't see too many special infected which they couldn't decide if it was a good thing or a bad thing, as they didn't want to deal with multiple special infected at once. No tanks though, they all sighed in relief for that one.

They let their guards down just enough to talk and listen to one another. Most of the story telling was done by Ellis, talking about the typical Keith. He was just delving into another story about his buddy Keith.

"Did I ever tall ya'll 'bout th' time my buddy Keith an' I had an Oreo eatin' contest? We each had five Oreos and whoever ate all of theirs first won. Well me n' Keith were toe ta' toe, I was on my third an' Keith was on his fourth. He musta forgot tew chew 'cause tha' Keith managed tah swallow one whole an' it twisted in his throat so he couldn't, like, breathe. I was a poundin' on his back, tryin' tah get him tah cough it back up, y'know? I even tried that, that hym-thing on him. An' I almost had ta try ta give him the CPR, but he finally coughed it back up. He couldn't eat solids for a _week_ after that, on account of the Oreo hurtin' and cuttin' his throat. He almost needed stitches. In his _throat_." Ellis said, grinning that he managed to finish a full story for once. It was rare that he could do that. Usually he had to stop because Coach and Nick hushed him right up when he was starting a story. "Man, tha' Keith sure is crazy, right? He's like a freakin' cat. Got like, nine lives and shit." Ellis added with a nod.

The other three just blinked, as it was the second or third time hearing a full Ellis story. It was Nick who broke the silence when Ellis began to fidget.

"Well, Overalls, you're either a complete bullshitter or that friend of yours really is a cat. Though, I never figured, I mean. You're supposed to be some God fearin' Catholic, right? All you ever talk about is your little 'buddy' Keith, don't you got any other friends? Or are you too queer for Keith?" Nick teased, getting a dull look from Rochelle and an eye roll from Coach, the two promptly moving on, leaving the other two to take up the back of the group. Nick and Ellis fell into step together and Ellis laughed and shook his head. He'd gotten good at telling when Nick was joking around and when he was trying to scorn someone with his words.

"I'da say the same 'bout yew, but yew ain't no _Cath-o-lic_" Ellis replied with the biggest shit eating grin Nick had seen yet on Ellis's face. Nick quirked a brow at Ellis simply before rolling his eyes with a small chuckle, he lifted his hand to Ellis, his middle finger the only one showing.

"Fuck you, El."

"May-be later, Nicky. We got some killin' tah dew."

~o~


End file.
